heroquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Loretome:Mentor's Library
Information about the characters, monsters, spells, potions, artifacts, weapons, armor and tools in HeroQuest. Heroes The four heroes in HeroQuest are Barbarian, Dwarf, Elf and Wizard. |valign="top"| Monsters Image:Goblin.jpg|Goblin Image:Orc.jpg|Orc Image:Fimir.jpg|Fimir Image:Skeleton.jpg|Skeleton Image:Zombie.jpg|Zombie Image:Mummy.jpg|Mummy Image:Chaoswarrior.jpg|Chaos Warrios Image:Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle Spells There are five groups of Spells. Air, Earth, Fire and Water are the Heroes' spells, Chaos Spells are Zargon's. Air Spells ;Swift Wind: This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. Its powerful burst of energy enables that Hero to double his movement the next time he moves. ;Tempest: This spell creates a small whirlwind that envelops one monster of your choice. That monster will then miss its next turn. ;Genie: This spell conjures up a Genie who will do one of the following: open any door revealing what lies beyond, or uses five times the attack strength to attack any monster within your line of sight. Earth Spells ;Heal Body: This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. Its magical power will immediately restore up to 4 lost Body Points, but does not give a hero more than his starting number. ;Rock Skin: This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. That Hero will have increased defence strength. The spell is broken when the Hero suffers one point od Body damage. ;Pass Through Rock: This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. That hero may then move through walls on his next move. He may move through as many walls as his movement allows. Caution! If a Hero ends his move in solid rock he is trapped forever! Fire Spells ;Fire of Wrath: This spell may be cast on any one monster, blasting it into flames. It will inflict 1 Body Point of damage, unless the monster can immediately defend against it. ;Courage: 'This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. The next time that Hero attacks, his attack strength will be increased. The spell is broken when the Hero can no longer see a monster.' ;Ball of Flame: This spell may be cast on any one monster, enveloping it in a ball of fire. It will inflict 2 Body Points of damage, unless the monster can immediately defend against it. Water Spells ;Water of Healing: This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. Contact with this relitalizing water will restore up to 4 lost Body Points, but will not give a Hero more than his starting number. ;Sleep: This spell puts one monster into a deep sleep so it cannot move, attack, or defend itself. The spell can be broken at once or on a future turn by the monster. May not be used against Mummies, Zombies, or Skeletons. ;Veil of Mist: This spell may be cast on any one Hero, including yourself. On the Hero's next move, he may move unseen through spaces that are occupied by monsters. Chaos Spells ;Rust: This spell causes any one metal sword or helmet to become so thin, brittle and useless that it can never be used again. Not effective against Artifacts. ;Tempest: This spell creates a small whirlwind that envelops one Hero. That Hero will then miss his next turn. ;Firestorm: This spell creates a roomful of fire that inflicts 3 Body Points of damage on all Heroes and monsters in the same room with the spellcaster. The spellcaster is unaffected. All victims will immediately try to defend themselves. Not used in corridors. ;Summon Undead: This spell conjures up a group of undead to surround and protect the spellcaster. ;Summon Orcs: This spell conjures up a group of Orcs to surround and protect the spellcaster. ;Command: This spell puts a Hero under Zargon's control. The spell can be broken immediately or on a future turn by the Hero rolling one red die for each of his Mind Points. If a 6 is rolled, the spell is broken. However, until then, Zargon moves him as a monster. ;Ball of Flame: This spell can be cast on any one Hero. It will inflict 2 Body Points of damage. The Hero immediately defends to reduce the damage. ;Fear: This spell causes any one Hero to become so fearful that his attack strength is reduced. The spell can be broken by the Hero on a future turn. The higher a Hero's Mind Points the more successful he will be in breaking the spell. ;Escape:This spell allows the spellcaster to disappear and instantly teleport to a secret destination known only to Zargon. ;Cloud of Chaos: This spell paralyzes all Heroes located in the same room or corridor. The Heroes are unable to move, attack or defend. The spell can be broken at once or on a future turn to by each victim. A Hero's success is based on his mind points. ;Sleep: This spell puts any one Hero into a deep sleep. A sleeping Hero is unable to move, attack, or defend himself. The spell can be broken immediately or on a future turn by the Hero based on his Mind Points. ;Lightning Bolt: This spell may be cast in a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal direction. The bolt will travel in a straight line until it strikes a wall or closed door. It will inflict 2 points of Body damage on all Heroes or monsters that stand in its path. Potions ;Potion of Healing: You can drink this healing potion at any time, restoring your body points. You cannot exceed your maximum body points. ;Potion of Strength: You can drink this potion at any time, enabling you two extra combat dice the next time you attack. This may only be used once. ;Potion of Defence: You can drink this potion at any time, giving you 2 extra combat dice the next time of are defending yourself. This may only be used once. ;Heroic Brew: If you drink this, you can make two attacks instead of one. This may only be used once. Artifacts Artifacts are special, magical items such as weapons and armor that Heroes collect throughout their quests. Artifacts may be needed to defeat a special foe. ;Borin's Armor: This magical suit of plate mail allows the wearer to roll four combat dice in defence. Unlike normal plate mail, this mysterious, ultralight metal armor does not slow down its wearer. May not be used by Wizard. ;Elixir of Life: This small bottle of pearly liquid will bring a dead Hero back to life, restoring all of his Body and Mind Points. This potion can only be used once. ;Orc's Bane: When using this magical shortsword, you roll 2 combat dice to attack. You may attack twice if attacking an Orc. May not be used by Wizard. ;Ring of Return: When invoked, this magical ring will return all Heroes that the ring wearer can 'see' to the starting point of the Quest. It can only be used once. ;Spell Ring: This ring enables the Wizard or Elf to cast one spell two times (not simultaneously). At the beginning of a Quest, the wearer of this ring must declare which of his spells he is storing in the ring. ;Spirit Blade: This magical broadsword has an eerie handle of carved bane. When using it, roll 3 combat dice to attack or four combat dice if attacking an undead monster (Skeleton, Zombie, or Mummy). May not be used by Wizard. ;Talisman of Lore: This magical medallion increases your Mind Points by 1 for as long as it is worn. ;Wand of Magic: This magical wand allows the Elf or Wizard to cast two separate and different spells on his turn instead of one single spell. ;Wizard's Cloak: This magical cloak made of shimmery fabric is covered with mystical runes. It can be worn only by the Wizard, giving him one extra Defend Dice. ;Wizard's Staff: This long ancient staff glows with a soft blue light. It can be used only by the Wizard, giving him the attack strength of 2 combat dice and the ability to strike diagonally. Weapons Armor Tools ;Tool Kit: This tool kit gives you a 50% chance to disarm any searched-for-and-found (but unsprung) trap. Mentor's Library